As a means of transportation, bicycles have been around for hundreds of years. In certain cultures and countries, bicycles are a mode of transportation which rivals or exceeds cars in popularity and in practicality.
In recent years, high-tech, high-performance bicycles costing many hundreds and even thousands of dollars have been developed. These bicycles typically may use lightweight, expensive alloys, or composites for the component parts. They often include elaborate shifting, gearing and braking mechanisms. When left alone even for a few minutes, these expensive bicycles increasingly have become the target of random and organized theft. Concurrently, the growth in the theft of these expensive bicycles has compelled the development of theft deterrent devices and systems ranging in complexity from simple chain padlock combinations to sophisticated, expensive electronic warning devices.
One commonly used device comprises a hardened metal U-shaped member with a bar extending through the ends of the U, lockable into place. The device enables the owner to secure a bike or similar device to a lightpost, bike rack or other secure object. However, the device lacks the feature of adjustability to accommodate different types of bikes, bike configurations, and anchoring devices. Thus, it is necessary for bike stores to inventory several sizes of this device to permit each purchaser to buy the size needed for his or her particular style and size of bike.
Many of the other prior art devices such as padlocks and chains are deficient in one or more respects such as strength, ease with which the lock can be picked or broken, even by a relatively inexperienced thief, and stowability when not in use.